


Rumble

by sparklyfaerie



Series: Minor March Moments [1]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyfaerie/pseuds/sparklyfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane’s first night in her very own apartment in New York is cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [next12exits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/next12exits/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no rights to The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, its characters, or its spin-offs.
> 
> Part of a 31-prompt writing challenge that Next12Exits and I are undertaking to celebrate/mourn the winding down of LBD.
> 
> Today's prompt: "Far from home"

Jane’s first night in her very own apartment in New York is cold.

She’d been adamant, in her own, sweet way, that Bing would not help her move her things into her new home. This was something that she had to do on her own—and besides, she knew that she would not have the heart to send him back to his hotel room for the night. She doesn’t want him sleeping on her couch—at least not on this first night.

She curls up under her blankets, wishing that the storm outside would stop. She has work in the morning—she is only two weeks in, and she is still working hard to make a good impression on her new colleagues. The last thing she needs is to show up in the morning with large bags under her eyes and a cup of coffee practically glued to her hand.

There’s nothing for it—she misses her family. At least when she was sleeping on Sarah’s couch, there were signs of life other in the apartment—a mumbled word in sleep; a faint snoring from down the hall; the occasional patter of footsteps sneaking into the kitchen for a midnight snack.

Glancing at the red numbers of her alarm clock, she groans and rolls over. It is far too late to still be awake.

She can just picture her family back home. It’s still three hours ago for them; well within acceptable waking hours. Though Lydia could possibly be in bed by now (despite her reputation, she did like the occasional early night), Lizzie would almost definitely still be awake. She’d mentioned to Jane earlier that she’d filmed her last vlog today. Due to recent events in her sister’s life, Jane was looking forward to seeing it.

Giving in to insomnia, she reaches for her cellphone and taps out a message to Lizzie.

_Are you still awake?_

The reply is almost instantaneous.

_Yes. Why are you? Isn’t it like 2am there?_

Jane smiles. _I can’t sleep. I miss you guys._ she sends back.

_We miss you too._

She hesitates for a minute or two, debating with herself. If she engages in conversation now, she wont be getting any sleep anytime soon.  But she misses her family; she wants to talk to her sister.

She presses ‘call’.

_“Hi, Jane.”_ Lizzie’s voice is concerned, and Jane feels better for hearing it. _“Is something wrong? Don’t you have work tomorrow?”_

“Nothing’s wrong.” Jane promises. “I just wanted to talk to you. What are you up to?”

_“Um, I’m editing my last vlog.”_ Lizzie admits; Jane can hear her typing something in the background, and what she thinks is the click of a mouse every now and again. _“I have to put it up tomorrow morning.”_

“How does that feel?” There is pride in Jane’s voice as she asks the question. “You’re almost finished.”

_“I’m kinda trying not to think about it.”_ Lizzie laughs.

“You’ll have to try actually talking to the people in your life about your problems.” Jane teases.

_“I think it’s about time I learned to do that.”_ Lizzie agrees, laughing.

“At least you have plenty of people willing to listen.” Jane reminds her. “Me, Charlotte, Dad, and Lydia. And Gigi and Fitz and Darcy.”

_“Yeah.”_ Jane can practically hear the smile in Lizzie’s voice at the mention of Darcy’s name. _“It’s been a pretty bad year, but we all got there in the end, huh?”_

“We did.” Jane agrees, thinking about how far she and her sisters have come in twelve short months. All three of them have grown; Jane, in particular, has left home not once, but _twice_ , has had her heart broken, has been promoted and fired. Now, she is embarking on a new adventure in a new city in a new state, with a good man and a great job—across the country from where she’d started.

She knows that her sisters have regrets about the last year—things that, given the chance, they would change or forego altogether. But Jane wouldn’t dare—everything that’s happened to her since Bing moved to her hometown had led her to this very moment, lying on a cheap, lumpy mattress in a small apartment in New York City on a rainy March night.

Yes, she might be far from her family, but as she bids Lizzie goodnight an hour later, she reminds herself that they’re only a phone call away.

(And besides, Bing is just across town.)


End file.
